Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator.
Discussion of the Background
The present applicant has proposed an evaporator of a car air conditioner (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2010-112695). The proposed evaporator includes a pair of header tanks which are disposed apart from each other in the vertical direction such that their longitudinal direction is perpendicular to the vertical direction and an air-passing direction; and a plurality of flat heat exchange tubes which are disposed between the upper and lower header tanks such that their longitudinal direction coincides with the vertical direction and whose width direction coincides with the air-passing direction. Each header tank has leeward and windward header sections whose longitudinal directions coincide with the longitudinal direction of the header tank and which are juxtaposed in the air-passing direction. A refrigerant inlet is provided at one end of the leeward header section of one header tank, and a refrigerant outlet is provided at one end of the windward header section of the header tank, which end is located on the same side as the one end of the leeward header section. A single tube row composed of a plurality of heat exchange tubes arranged in the longitudinal direction of the header tanks is disposed between the leeward header sections of the upper and lower header tanks, and another tube row composed of a plurality of heat exchange tubes arranged in the longitudinal direction of the header tanks is disposed between the windward header sections of the upper and lower header tanks. Upper and lower end portions of the heat exchange tubes are connected to the corresponding upper and lower header sections. The leeward and windward header sections of the one header tank which has the refrigerant inlet and the refrigerant outlet at one end thereof have recesses which are formed on the outer surfaces of ends of the leeward and windward header sections, the ends being located on the side opposite the one end of the one header tank. Similarly, the leeward and windward header sections of the other header tank have recesses which are formed on the outer surfaces of opposite ends of the leeward and windward header sections.